Who?
by Sam Haels
Summary: Elliot Sheliz, an NYPD detective, partner to Don Flack, Son of a Legend, is never noticed. To most, she's just not worth it. But someone noticed. Someone cared about who she was and what she did.
1. My Name is Elliot

My Name is Elliot Sheliz. I am 30 years old and partner to Detective Don Flack. We work at the NYPD, in the Homicide unit. And I am invisible. I work hard, I try, and we always catch the killer, but

I'm never acknowledged. But, even though I may be unnoticed, I still have a story. And this is it. Even through everything, I never snapped. I just kept going. Why? There was one person that

helped me, well, more like a whole team but one that really stood out.


	2. A Long Day

"Yeah, that one girl, uh, Elliot! Yeah her. She helped take down that small time drug ring. Pretty good, huh?" One officer asked another. "Who?" was all the second had to say. Yep. They were

talking about me, Elliot Sheliz. Who? Yeah. That's what everyone said. I guess my work just wasn't noticeable to most people. Like my boss! Most of the time when I walking into the precinct he

thought I was just another woman on the street. I couldn't blame him though. With my average short brown hair and normal green eyes, I was nothing special. The only one in the precinct

that ever really acknowledged me was my partner Don Flack. I sighed, and walked out of the break room with my coffee, past the two officers who had at this point well moved on from their

conversation about me. I guess a new type of Mountain Dew is more entertaining. "Hey Flack." I said sitting down at my desk next to his. "Hey Slim." I laughed quietly at the nickname I had

been dubbed with by him and Danny for my love of Slim Jims. What can I say? They're a good snack. "So, anything new and more interesting than paperwork?" I asked sipping my coffee letting

the bitter hot liquid down my throat. "Nope. I'm with you though. I've got a ton of papers on my desk." Don told me, a sour look on his face. "Yay. Now I _have _to do _my_ paperwork." I said

putting down my cup. Like most people, I hate doing paperwork and I tend to let it pile up until it winds up falling off my desk. I wasn't even halfway done the second folder when Don's

obnoxious ringtone sounded and my simple tri-tone followed. "Yes!" I shouted out, looking at the text. "A case! Goodbye paperwork! Let's go Flack get your ass up! I'm driving." I finished pulling

him out of his chair. "Since when have you been this excited to see a dead person?" Don asked me as though he was worried for my mental health. "Since now. Dead body means no paperwork

'til later." I explained jumping into the driver's seat.

(_) **At the Scene **(_)

"I'll take the vic. You take witnesses. Good?" I asked Flack. "Yeah sure thing Slim." I looked at the scene in front of me. It was messy, blood dirt and various bits of skin and brain matter all over

the walls and I'm sure there was other stuff that I didn't want to think about. The victims name was Anthony Cheval and he; well he was now splattered all over the walls. Honestly, I had no

idea what happened and I _really _didn't want to know either. "El, what do we have?" Someone asked behind me. I turned around and Mac was walking through the front door of the house with

Hawkes. The two looked around for a moment looking for a body and I realized that I was standing in the doorway leading to the real crime scene. "Well boys, meet Anthony Cheval. Or, most of

him." I stepped back from the doorway and let them by. This time I got a really good look at the whole room. There was an arm and a leg strung up on the ceiling fan, half a torso sticking out

from the closet and fingers taped to the window with duck tape. The rest of the body, head, other leg, other arm and the rest of the fingers were missing. Which means setting out a canvas to

find the rest of our butchered up vic. "Well. Have fun you two!" I said over my shoulder with a disgusted smile on her face. "I'll meet you in autopsy later Hm?" "Yeah, sure. Leave the messy

stuff to us. Thanks El." Hawkes said to me pulling on his latex gloves. "Welcome!" I shouted back. As soon as I was out the door I sighed. This was going to be a _long_ day.


	3. Not Fun

**Dear Readers!**

**Thanks for reading my fic! I'm sorry for the short chapter. I Promise the next one will be longer but because of School and everything, I haven't had a whole lot of time... The next chapter should be posted by Saturday evening. Thanks again and enjoy! R&R! **

**- Sammi **

* * *

><p>By the time I got down to the morgue, Sheldon was outside the door waiting. "You know I wasn't really expecting you to show up. I thought you were squeamish." He said to me as we walked<p>

through the door. "No, I'm not squeamish. Wait, did Sid actually manage to autopsy the mutilated half of our vic?" I asked astonished. What? There wasn't much left of him at the scene. "Yeah,

surprisingly. You know I didn't know that autopsy could be used as a verb." I was about to say something when Sid interrupted me. "Actually it can't, but people do any way. I once had a

girlfriend who…" "Sid," Mac interjected, "Did you find anything?"

"Anything at all? Or anything shockingly incriminating?" Sid asked. "Let's go for anything at all right now." Hawkes said. Sid was about to point something out when my phone started ringing.

"Sheliz. Ok, really? Wow, um alright we'll be there soon. Ok thanks." I said into my phone. "Sid, I'm gunna ask you to hold that thought. A company was just informed by their hand-man that

there is a head in the air ducts. Don's on his way now and they want CSI." I said. Looks like the rest of Mr. Cheval is beginning to turn up.

(_) **At the Company **(_)

I laughed at Danny who currently had is arm and head in the opening to the air duct trying to squeeze himself in to take pictures of and retrieve Anthony's head. Finally he sighed in defeat. The

opening was clearly to small for him to get through. "Ok. I give up. I can't get in, a robot can't pick up a head and it's to far away to use a grabber. We need someone small and skinny with

narrow shoulders." He finished climbing down the ladder. At that moment, Mac looked over to Don, who looked over to Sheldon who looked over to me and I looked over to… No one. Then I

realized _why _they were all looking at me. "OH NO! There is NO WAY I am going in there!" I shouted. I was not going to ruin my new jeans by climbing into a dirty air duct with a severed head.

"El, you're the only one here who can fit! And we _need_ that head." Don pleaded with a slight smirk. Oh yes, he was enjoying this. "I-I, well, I. Oh fine. I'm fighting a loosing battle." I sighed

hanging my head. It took no less than two minutes for them to hand me a jumpsuit and a pair of boots. My thoughts? How the HELL did I get myself roped into fetching a _severed head_ from an

air duct. Oh this was not going to be fun…


	4. A Real Head

**Ha-ha. Ok. I lied a bit. So I'm posting the next chapter now and it's a little shorter maybe than I wanted but I really wanted to get out now... But i still think it's a good chapter! So enjoy! R&R My lovely readers and I will post the next chapter soon! **

**-Sammi**

* * *

><p>After a few more feeble attempts at whining my way out of this, I was nearly forced into the jumpsuit and boots and placed on the ladder. Pulling on the latex gloves, I carefully climbed the<p>

ladder and wiggled myself into the vent. And there was the head… Staring at me. 'Yeah that was definitely a real head' I thought when I got a whiff of the smell. I sat there gagging for about a

minute. "Elliot, here's the camera and evidence tub." I turned around and saw Mac's hand in the vent pushing the two toward me. "Take pictures of _everything_." He told me enunciating

everything. "Yeah I got it." I said waving him off.

Picking up the camera and spent a good five minutes taking pictures of _everything_ just like Mac told me. I slowly managed to shuffle my self around and go back toward the opening and lowered

the camera down by the strap, hanging my head out of the opening. "Here's your camera." Don looked over at me and laughed. "Nice hair El." And nice pictures. Now we just need the head."

Hawkes told me looking up from his perch on the ladder, blowing some of my hair out of his face. I guess my face took on a slightly green color because Mac furrowed his eyebrows and stated

"Elliot, if we need to, we can find someone else to go up there." Now you say that? "No, I can handle it." I told popping my head back into the vent letting the blood that rushed to my face

settle. I went back to Mr. Anthony… Who is still staring at me. I scoffed at myself. 'What did you expect Elliot, for it to move?' I scolded in my mind. Grabbing the head by the hair I closed my

eyes, dropped it in the tub and closed the lid. I sighed. A homicide detective and I still hate blood and severed appendages. I guess Hawkes was right. I am squeamish.

"Ok. Here's your head." I said holding the tub out the opening. Tentatively I lowered myself onto the ladder, climbed off and slid down against the nearest wall letting out a cross between a

moan and a groan. I silently thanked that I hadn't yet eaten or my stomach would be quite empty right now.

**(_) Precinct (_)**

"Hey Slim, you hungry? I kinda want a rare steak. Sounds good right now. What do you think?" Don asked from his desk. He knew that I was still a little sick from picking up Cheval's head and

was enjoying making me uncomfortable. "Donald. You seem to forget that I carry a gun. Shut up before I use it." I replied. "Ok. Ok." He laughed. "Someone's grumpy." "Yes I'm grumpy! I had

to _pick up a head_! That was not on my to-do list for the day." I half yelled. I dropped my head back on the pile of paper work still on my desk. At this point I really didn't care that I had to take

care of it. It was making a really good pillow. I was silently enjoying my little nap when for the second time Don's obnoxious dub step ringtone started playing. "Ok, El looks an arm turned up in

a dumpster. "Great…" I said out loud with my normal sarcasm.


	5. Dumpsters, Allies, and Trees

**Dear readers,**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner but Writers block is a little demon in disguise. I had a bit of trouble getting this chapter started. But not to worry! I still got it! However, for those of you who read my story. I am open to suggestions and ideas! If you have one, feel free to PM me or put it in a review. After all, everyone appreciates a little help sometimes. And do note, if I use your idea, Credit will be given where due! Still, I thank you for staying with me this long and I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! ^^**

**-Sammi**

* * *

><p>A dumpster. A damn dumpster. Who the hell is this guy! First it's a head in an air vent now it's an arm in a dumpster. "Ok. Let's get one think straight <em>right <em>now. There is no way in hell you are

going to get me to go dumpster diving for a severed limb. I still haven't eaten after that whole head thing in fear that I might give it back an hour later. And I would like to eat dinner tonight.

So, I vote Don to go diving." I said crossing my arms as a statement. "Yeah. Me too. I don't like dumpsters." Danny stated. "That's great but I'm not Don's boss. Danny I need you to go and get

the arm." Mac said handing him a large plastic evidence bag.

(_)

Not twenty minutes later, I found myself sitting back at the precinct. There really was no point in my going to the dumpster scene, apparently Don just thought it was funny. Yeah, well I

thought it was funny when I kicked him out of the car six blocks from the precinct and made him take a cab. He tried to get me to give him ten bucks for the fare, but in the end I wound up

buying lunch. Now I was sitting on the edge of Don's desk eating my half of the sandwich I bought around the corner. "Flack." The chief said walking up to his desk. "How far are we with… Who

are you?" He asked. "Uh, sir?" Don replied. "Detective Sheliz." I growled through clenched teeth. "Right. Flack how far are you with the Cheval case?" "Right now we don't have a lot of leads.

We just found an arm in…" I didn't catch the rest of what he said. My phone started ringing so I took the God-given opportunity to escape and picked up the call. "Sheliz. A caller said what? Ok

well did he or she leave a name? Ok. Send me the addresses. Alright, thanks." I finished my call and contemplated on whom to call next. Mac and Danny were in the morgue, Stella was on

another case, Lindsay was off and Hawkes was most likely eating lunch. Sorry Hawkes I thought and dialed his number. "Hey Sheldon what are you doing right now? Eating? Good. Finish up and

meet me outside the precinct in ten minutes. Because I need a CSI and everyone else is busy. I don't care now hurry up and get down here we don't have all day. Yeah I love you too Sugar." I

laughed and shook my head. "Don. I got a call out. I'll be back later." He nodded in acknowledgement and I walked out the door to wait for Sheldon.

(_)

"You know, I hadn't eaten yet today. That was the first chance I got to sit down since I got to the lab and now I'm stuck in a car with you." Hawkes said from the passenger seat for the fifth or

twentieth time in a span of fifteen minutes. "Ok! I get it! Just stop whining and tell me where to turn. I'm too tired to know which way to go right now." "Turn left up here. And this I were the…

Torso should be." Hawkes told me. "Joy. Just know that I'm staying in the car." I replied. And it was the truth. It was almost five in the evening and I've already had enough of this case.

(_)

"Alright. Next body part is in a tree on the edge of the north side of Battery Park." I said "Not very specific. But it'll have to do." "It may not be specific but I think it's real I mean we did find the

torso in that ally off of Lexington. So, once again I bid you good luck and don't get lost. Call if you need anything Sugar but I am _not_ going severed hand searching." I finished pushing Sheldon

out of the passenger seat. "Yeah. Ok thanks El." Hawkes said rolling his eyes. "Any time!" I chirped back. I watched him walk off toward the trees and checked my watch. Five thirty. And all I've

had to eat was half a sandwich. I knew this would be a long day. Maybe I could clock out at seven and take a bath. No, not likely. Still searching for body-parts. That means I don't get to go

home till after eight because after we find all the body parts I get to go down to autopsy and listen to Sid explain the nasty details of what he found. Not what I had in mind but beggars can't be

choosers. I sighed. I just wonder how much longer this is going to take.


	6. Irritated

**Hello Hello again! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because heres the next! Sorry for my short chapters but, i do like to get my chapters out on a time line. The next one I promise will be longer and I love that some of you have stayed with my story this long! Anyway I hope you like this chapter and i hope to see you again soon! **

**-Sammi**

* * *

><p>"Ok. What do we have now?" I asked. We had successfully collected the rest of Mr. Cheval. We being Sheldon and I going on a wild goose chase around New York City. It was quarter to eight and<p>

I was now outside the morgue with Don who was trying to tell me something. "Well, you see. Um. If you don't want to go I…" He started saying. "Don! Just spit it out already!" I nearly yelled. I

sighed. The look on his face told me he was slightly scared of me. And with good reason. I didn't mean to sound so mean but I was tired, hungry and irritable. Not a very good combo. "Well,

we've got another vic. Same M.O. Only half the body is still connected." Don finally told me. "And that body in there is not Anthony Cheval. That is his brother, Mason." Mac said stepping out of

the morgue. I sighed again. "And how much you willing to bet that our new chopped up dead guy is Anthony?" I asked, more to myself than anyone else. "Come on. Let's go. I just want to get

this over with."

(_)

"Yep. That is one _very_ broken neck." I commented. The vic was in the middle of Battery Park. Well, half of him anyway. At least the all of his top half is connected. Now I just hope the rest of

him is too. The vic's, who we confirmed as Anthony, head was completely turned around. Almost like someone snapped his neck and then turned it all the way around. I will never be able to look

at the color purple the same way again. Why, oh, why did I say 'let's go'? "You okay El? I thought you weren't squeamish?" Hawkes laughed walking past me with his kit. "Careful Hawkes. I

know where you live remember?" I said in a creepy voice. "Stalker. Very muck like a stalker Slim." Don whispered to me. "Yeah. That was the point. Good job catching that." I said annoyed.

Again, irritated. I don't really mean most of what I'm saying. I checked my watch again. Quarter to nine. I sighed and walked over to the man who said he found the body. "Hello sir my name is

Detective Sheliz. Can I ask you a few questions?" I asked. "Sure, sure." He replied. He looked really jittery and nervous, but I didn't pay much attention to it at the time. "What's your name?"

"Alexander Voose." "Where do you live?" "Delancy Street. Third apartment building, apartment 9D." "When did you find the body?" "About an hour ago." "Alright. Thank you Mr. Voose. I think

that's all I need right now. Can I have a phone number in case we need to contact you?" I asked. I was starting to get a little freaked out. The whole time I was asking him questions, this guy

kept giving me weird looks, like the psychotic creeper looks. I was really starting to get suspicious of this guy. He handed me a card with his name and cell-phone number and with one last look

he turned around saying "Goodbye Elliot Sheliz. I'll be seeing you soon." Now I was really freaked out. I never told him my first name. Before I could catch up to him and ask him how he knew

my name, he disappeared into the crowd. Shaking it off as he knew me from the news, I walked back to Don who was looking on the scene. "Oh. Hey El. I was waiting for you to finish with the

witness. We're done here. Come on, I'll take you to your apartment." He told me turning me back toward the way I came.

(_)

"Thanks Don!" I shouted over my shoulder, walking up the stairs to my building. When I got to my seventh floor apartment, I dropped all my stuff by the door and headed straight for the

kitchen. Right now, I just really needed a drink.


	7. What does he want?

**Hey Hey! It's Sammi and I would like to welcome you to the 6th chapter of Who? Really, this is pretty big for me. It's my longest story yet! So i just want to thank all of you who have read my story for doing so but I would also like to give a special thanks to... drum roll please...**

**bjq! For reviewing for every chapter so far! You Rock! But really, I appreciate it. **

**But still, even if you didn't review, I hope you enjoyed reading. Well, here's the next chapter. ENJOY!**

**-Sammi**

* * *

><p>I have concluded that the world seems to hate me. When I woke up this morning, I had exactly twenty-five minutes to get ready for and get to work. When I got there, Don had already left for<p>

another call out and I was stuck at my desk to get some papers done. I sat there for a good ten minutes just thinking when the witness from yesterday popped into my head. There was just

something off about that guy. My curiosity getting the better of me, I decided now would be a good time to visit Adam down at the lab.

(_)

"Hey Adam." I said casually strolling into Adam's little work cave, as I called it. "Oh, hey El." He replied, pushing his rolling chair away from the computer he was and facing me. "Do you have a

minute? I need to ask you a favor." I asked pulling the card from yesterday out of my pocket. "Sure, I-I guess." "Can you do a search for this guy?" I handed him the card. I really wanted to

know what this guy was all about. "Yeah, just a sec." I waited looking around for a minute, waving at Lindsay when she passed by the window. "Uh, El? Are you sure this is the name the guy

gave you?" Adam asked me, still facing the computer. "Um, yes Adam. I am completely and utterly sure." "Well, he doesn't exist. At all. No records." Adam told me. I knew there was something

up with this guy. "Damn it! I knew this dude was weird!" I shouted throwing my hands up. "Elliot? What brings you down here?" I heard Mac ask. He had just walked in the door apparently

wanting to talk to Adam. "Oh, you know just a creepy lying guy, who gave me a fake name and somehow knew mine. The usual." I said. "What did he look like?" someone asked. We all turned

around to see Don walking through the door with Danny at his heels. "Hey guys! When'd you decide to join the party?" I asked back sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Well, the case I was out

on is an open and shut suicide. And since you weren't at the precinct I came down here with Danny. So again I ask, what did he look like?" I sighed. It was funny how well Don knew my moods

on a case. "Um, shaggy, greasy mousy brown hair; with flecks of grey in it. He had watery light brown eyes and was really jittery. His eyes kept darting around until I started to ask him

questions. Then he started giving me these really creepy looks. It was just weird. And like I told Mac, when he turned to leave he said 'Goodbye Elliot Sheliz. I'll be seeing you soon.' I got a really

strange feeling from that guy." I finished. "Hey, I saw a guy like that at the scene earlier. He was just kinda standing there. And at the first scene too, the one where we found Mason." Danny

piped up. "Okay. Danny, did anyone at the scene see the vic kill himself?" Mac asked. He had is 'I've got a hunch look' on his face. "No, but there was no evidence that it was a murder." Danny

replied. "Well, then look over the evidence again. This guy was spotted at three of these scenes. That's enough of a connection to pull up a red flag. I find it very hard to believe that this is just a

radio-surfer looking to rubberneck. We need to find this dude and bring him in for questioning. I knew there was something weird about him." I said for the fourth time. For a moment everyone

just stood there, looking around almost wondering what to do. "Well, you heard her. There is a connection to these three cases and the man who keeps turning up at our scenes. Let's find out

why." Mac said. "Don! You and me are going scouting. Okay?" "Sure Slim. Whatever you say." I could tell he wasn't excited about this. Well good, 'cause neither was I.

(_)

After driving around the streets of New York for quite a few hours, Don and I decided to call it a day and I left for my apartment. After climbing seven flights of stairs I walked toward the end of

the hall to my apartment but something wasn't right. No, I always closed and locked my door. Right now, it was open and there were tool marks on the lock. Dropping my messenger bag I pulled

my gun and nudged open the door. Creeping down the hall I stopped when I heard noises coming from the living room. When I got there, there was a man going through my shelves like he was

looking for something. "Stop! NYPD Hands where I can see them!" I shouted at the perp in my home. Without even looking my way he got up and ran for the open fire escape window. Once I

got to the window, he was already half way down. Damn, he was fast. I wouldn't be able to catch up. After I check the rest of the apartment, I pulled out my cell and hit the speed dial for Don's

number. "Hey Don, it's El. Yeah, I just walked into my apartment and it was busy being ransacked. Okay. Yeah I do. It was our suspect Mr. Voose. Alright I'll see you then." I sighed. What did

this guy want with me?


	8. Next Stop

**I know! It's been MONTHS since I last updated. Please don't kill me! Not yet! I have to finish this fic! I promised myself I would and now I promise you my readers! I have a set schedule that I'm forcing myself to follow so updates should now be WEEKLY! This week will not follow said timeline as I have updated today but I will update every Sunday. If I don't please feel free to hunt me down. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and as always, reviews are appreciated! **

**-Sammi**

* * *

><p>Not five minutes later, Don showed up at my door with three uni's and Mac. "So, you're sure that it was Voose or whatever his real name is in here?" Don asked me. "Yes Sherlock Holmes. For<p>

the fifth time I am quite sure." I said back. Yes, I was getting snarky. But in my own defense, I was tired, and just had my apartment ransacked. "Ok, ok. Let's go see if Mac found anything.

After that, there's a hotel room waiting for you with a uni posted outside." He told me. I sighed. "Look, it's fine. I can start fixing my place up and I can sleep here. There's no need to…" but Don

cut me off. "No, we don't know what this guy was doing here. At least stay at the hotel until you can fix the mess in your apartment." He asked again. "But, fine. I'm too tired to argue with you

right now. Let's go."

We walked through the hall and I finally got a good look at all the damage. Most of my picture frames were broken and books were thrown out of the shelves. My papers were thrown

everywhere, but the living room was by far the worst. The couch cushions were torn open, bookshelves were destroyed but nothing was taken as far as I could see. "Elliot, I've got the feeling

that our suspect was looking for something. Do you know what?" Mac asked. He was examining the bookshelf on the right of my T.V, which was still intact, next to the window. "Well I do have

something back there but I don't think he would be looking for it. I'm the only one who knows what and where it is and I never go in there." "Could you show us?" "Yeah sure. You already take

pictures of this?" I asked pointing to the letter opener on the ground and the shelf in question. "Yes, already taken care of." Danny stated. I pulled out two of the shelf stands so the back of the

shelf was exposed and stuck the letter opener in a straight crack in the back. After a minute I got off the ply board backing and pulled out a medium sized box. "All it is my some extra cash that

I set away from my bonus and my spare gun." I said casually. "Really. Then why do you keep it so well hidden?" Don questioned. "I'm a little cautious. Not that I would ever really need it.

Nobody cares anyway. I just keep it there in case of an emergency." I shot back. There wasn't a reason to question my motives. "Ok, ok. Just making sure. Anyway. It's late. Come on, I'll drop

you off at the hotel." "Right. Thanks Flack."

The hotel I was set up at wasn't too far from my apartment and Don left soon after the guards for my room showed up. Too restless to sleep, I stepped out, told the uniforms I would be back in

an hour and went for the elevator. Next stop, hotel bar.


	9. Pictures and Broken Glass

**Hey! I know it's late but I kept my promise! It's still Sunday! Anyway hope you like this chapter. Also, I might change my update days to Monday, that way I have Sunday to do a little editing. But I said might. I probably will stay the same. You'll see next week!**

**-Sammi**

* * *

><p>True to my promise, I returned to my guarded rom an hour later, after more than just a drink or two. But after two years of practice, I had learned how not to seem drunk. Muttering a<p>

goodnight, I walked in to my room and flopped on the bed, not even bothering to change.

The next morning, I woke up to the very unpleasant sound of someone banging on my door. Too tired to do anything, I ignored the noise and tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, I couldn't,

as the offending noise was joined by a voice. "El! Open the door before I come in." It sounded like Don. "To lazy to move." Now he's going to pull out a magic key card and waltz in here, I

thought to myself. And sure enough he did and with Sheldon too! Great, that meant we had to go out for some case or another. "I got you some clothes from your apartment." Don told me. For

some reason, he didn't seem to be too thrilled about something. I walked into the bathroom to change but frowned when I saw what clothes Don brought and thought it was some sort of joke.

"Um, Don? Why are my sweatpants and a tee shirt in here and does it have anything to do with why you seem to hate life today?" I asked, and as I expected Sheldon answered. "Yes. Mac

convinced the chief to give Flack some time off, and gave me some time off to help you clean up your apartment. We're here because no one else from Homicide would volunteer." "Oh. Figures."

I muttered rolling my eyes. Don't bother helping me, I got it. I stepped out of the bathroom and stuffed my other clothes in the bag. "Ok. Let's go. I'd like to get most if not all of the major

cleaning done today." I said. "Great. Let's leave then." Don urged moodily.

Three hours into cleaning, we were making good progress. The hallway and my bedroom and bathroom were almost completely cleared of broken debris and now we were working on the front of

my apartment. I was cleaning up near the bookshelves while Don was helping Sheldon in the kitchen. I picked up some of the books that had been thrown to the floor and started to stack

them. As I picked up more books, I found a folded picture underneath; one that I knew wasn't mine. I opened it up and saw that it was a picture of me on the street that looked like it was

taken from a near by building. I had no doubt that this was from Voose, and that this would have to stay my secret for now. I tucked the picture away in my pocket and went back to cleaning

up the floor. I was kneeling on one knee trying to put a book on the shelf. It was a little too high and I wound up loosing my balance. I slammed my left hand to the ground to keep myself up,

but instead of just carpet, I felt something slice into my palm. I yelped and jumped up, looking at my palm. There were a few pieces of glass sticking out of some cuts on my palm. "El? You ok?"

I heard Don call from the kitchen. I kept my palm flat and walked toward the kitchen careful to watch for any more glass. "Yeah, I'm good. It seems like Voose must have broken a picture

frame. And I'm sure glass doesn't belong in my hand." I stepped through door only to nearly run into Sheldon who grabbed my hand to inspect it. He opened his mouth to say something, but

already knowing the question I responded. "Under the sink, right side." It took a good ten minutes and Don keeping me in the chair to remove all the glass so Sheldon could clean the cuts on

my hand. "You know? I would hate to see you in an ER. You are not very cooperative." Hawkes deadpanned. "Thanks Sugar. Love you too." I shot back flexing my now bandaged hand. "Come

on, let's finish up for lunch."


	10. Nightmares

_Dear readers, _

_I'm sorry! It's been so long I know. But with school, AP exams, PSATS, College visits and various other trials, I've had almost no time at all to update any of my stories. This is a rather short chapter, but it's mostly just to work back into regular updates, (You heard me, Regular updates!) I hope you're all still willing to read. And thank you so much if are. So Thanks to all of my readers, and Thanks to those who have made a review. Regular updates will be coming soon!_

_- Sammi_

* * *

><p><em>Her heart pounded as she wrenched open the door, fleeing down the stairs. She could hear the heavy breaths and pounding footsteps of the perp behind her. Elliot went to reach <em>

_for her gun only to realize it's not there. Neither is her badge. After what seemed like an eternity, she reached the end of the hall, panting as she came to a halt in front of the _

_exit. __She tried to open the door, to find it locked. She yanked at the handle, tears slipping down her face, desperate to open the door. Hearing heavy footsteps behind her, she _

_whirled __around and let out a piercing scream as a knife was aimed for her chest._

I bolted up right in my bed, panting and covered in a cold sweat. Don and Hawkes had left my apartment soon after lunch, but only after making sure every entrance was locked.

Looking at my clock, I groaned at the time. It was 3:37 in the morning. I sighed, turning on the lamp on my nightstand. I wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. I opened the

drawer of the stand and pulled out the picture I had found earlier and studied it. It was taken a little after Sheldon and I started body part hunting. I continued to stare at the

picture as if it would tell me all the answers, like it was going to solve the case for me. I sighed and shook my head. Maybe a shower would clear my thoughts.

Half an hour later I stepped out into my steam-laden bathroom, head somewhat cleared from the hot water. I dried off and got dressed for the day, disappointed that it was only

4:20. Coffee maker and T.V on I sat around until five before I decided that I had mounds of paperwork to be done.


	11. Patience

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS! I'm baaaaack. ;) Did you miss me? I have to apologise very deeply to all of you who have favourited my story, and to all of you who have reviewed. And also I'd like to thank you. This chapter I'm posting is a rather short one. And unfortunately, I cannot at this time set a timeline for updates. But the important thing is, I'm back! And I will be updating! No longer on hiatus! SO! Come one, come all. Tell me what you think. And to those of you who decide to return and read my humble fanfic, I once again thank you. Please, enjoy. **

**~Sammi**

* * *

><p>Xavier Harris was a quiet man, secretive. Not quite anti-social, but not the friendliest man you'll meet. He had few acquaintances, and fewer still friends. His psychiatrist said<p>

that he could change it; he just had to take the medicine he was prescribed. Harris entered his apartment, a manila folder clutched in his hand. He never listened to that nasty

man, his psychiatrist. He pulled a pile of photos out of the folder, smiling to himself. If he did take that medication, Elliot wouldn't love him any more.

Xavier mumbled to himself, scuttling around his one-person apartment. Every available surface was covered with photos of Elliot. There were ones that he found on the

Internet, some he'd taken himself, and some he'd hired others to take for him. Many were taken from the small apartment he rented directly across from the young woman's

building. Oh how he wished he could stay there, just to watch her as much as he could. But it was too risky right now. Elliot was still cautious. She loved him; he was sure of that.

She just didn't know it yet.

Luckily, Xavier Harris was also a very patient man.


End file.
